


if i could see you again

by yadsuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, this is really short someone write it better, why haven't i seen a fic like this yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadsuwu/pseuds/yadsuwu
Summary: there's many things that he wishes he could say to him but dreams are the only way of ever being able to do that.inspired by phantomorrow's postgame comic on instagram





	if i could see you again

**Author's Note:**

> man i havent posted any stories since i was on fanfiction.net 6 years ago but i love saiouma so so much that i wrote this short thing and wanted to share it and possibly make anyone who reads it suffer with me a little. i'm not a good writer so there might be mistakes here somewhere but i hope you feel something ;3
> 
> this was completely inspired by phantomorrow's comic [ https://www.instagram.com/p/BzCGzpqg8b5/ ] please check them out they're so so amazing and their works are absolutely beautiful, their ig and twitter is phantomorrow and their tumblr is fleshkiss!
> 
> hope you enjoy this!

Shuichi’s steps echoed as he walked through the vast white space. There seemed to be no walls in any direction, no end to Shuichi’s mindless walking. He knew this was a dream. The sudden change from the warmth of being around Kaede and her radiant smile to being in an endless space of nothing but white took him off guard. He didn’t know what to expect next from here. Was the nice dream he was having going to turn into another nightmare? Would he wake up in a cold sweat and blame himself yet again for not being able to save her and the others? He hasn’t had a nightmare in a while, surprisingly. Lately he’s been having bittersweet dreams of what his and Kaede’s friendship would have been like had the killing game been stopped sooner.

Shuichi’s racing thoughts were interrupted when heard the echoing of steps that were not his own. He stilled to listen to where they were coming from, but once he did, they also stopped. He turned his head and body a little to look behind him, but all he saw were the same white surroundings. Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed, turning back to face forward.

But when he opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see who was standing in front of him.

Shuichi stared, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape as he looked at the smaller boys face in surprise. Memories flashed through his mind of violet eyes that held that playful glint when Shuichi would agree to participate in one of his games, a smirk adorning his face whenever he teased him. That look was absent this time, however. Kokichi’s expression was nothing but gentle, his eyes softly looking up at Shuichi with a melancholic smile. A million emotions ran through Shuichi, a million words rushed through his head yet he couldn’t let a single one out. Tears built up in his eyes, and before he knew it, they had spilled out and rolled down his cheek.

“Aw, my beloved is crying. Sorry for turning your sweet dream into a nightmare.” Kokichi’s voice had that trademark teasing tone to it, but it was laced with the same gentleness on his features. Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that voice. He felt a fuzzy warmth in his chest at hearing it again. That only fueled the wetness gathering in his eyes.

One of Shuichi’s fresh tears rolled out and fell onto the bright white floor. His hand twitched, itching to make a move, his mind urging his body to move.

Kokichi closed his eyes as his mouth opened to speak. “Don’t worry. I’ll take my leave soon and let you go back to rest so you don’t have to cry anymore—“

Shuichi was able to put himself together as he watched the boy with awe still planted on his face. He took one slow shaky step forwards, then another, and a quicker third step before he opened his arms and lunged himself towards the shorter boy and engulfed him in his arms, tears flowing much more freely and rapidly down his face. This time the purple haired boy was the one with surprise etched on his features. Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes as he tightened his embrace around Kokichi. He wished he could’ve done this sooner. Wished he could’ve held Kokichi when he was still alive and breathing, wished he could’ve told him he could trust him, that he wasn’t alone, wished he would’ve tried harder to reach out to him. Wished he had done that instead of snapping and falling into his lies like the rest of them did, spouting the awful words he had thrown at him after that fifth class trial.

“S-Saihara-chan? I know you’re mad at me after everything I put you and your friends through but this isn’t funny.” Kokichi’s hands hung in the air around Shuichi, not knowing whether to return the hug or not.

“Ouma-kun...” Shuichi managed to whisper on Kokichi’s checkered scarf around his neck. “I’m so sorry... and thank you.” Kokichi’s hands trembled a little before he slowly wrapped them around him and hugged back. Shuichi’s lips curled up into a smile. His voice came out shaky and it might have cracked in the middle of speaking, but he continued anyway. “I know you were on our side. I would have never been able to beat the game without your help.” He let himself enjoy the moment while he still could. He was aware this would end at some point, no matter how much he didn’t want that to be true. This right now felt real, Kokichi felt real in his arms, he would have no other chance to do or say any of this again. “And even though this is a dream,” Shuichi’s thumb softly caressed the shoulder it was settled on before he slowly detached himself from the embrace. Kokichi stared off ahead of him at Shuichi’s chest, still lost in his surprise. Shuichi looked down at Kokichi, tears no longer streaming but his eyes were very much still watery with a small puddle in the corner of his lower eyelid threatening to spill. His small smile remained on his face, his eyes softening as he looked at Kokichi who was still looking ahead to what his eye level would let him see.

“The truth is I’m really happy to see you.”

Kokichi still did not look up. His head only lowered and Shuichi was unable to see his expression. A few seconds passed by before Kokichi did lift his face up, a single tear sliding down. Another came down right after, and Shuichi lifted his arm and placed his hand on Kokichi’s face and cupped his wet cheek, the warm tear sliding over it. They began to gather much faster after that, and the silent crying turned to sobbing. Shuichi kept the smile on his face and leaned closer to Kokichi as the purple haired boy used both his hands to grab onto the arm holding his cheek.

Shuichi woke up with dry tear streaks on his cheeks and fresh ones still welling up in his eyes.


End file.
